habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Furni
Furniture, more commonly called "Furni", are virtual items that may be used in Habbo Hotel to decorate and customize rooms. Furni comes in many different styles and colors and each one serves a unique purpose to create more of a 'virtual life' experience, whether it be laying down, opening a fridge or changing the colors of a room. Releases New Furni is constantly being released as Sulake develops more ideas for holidays, seasons, events and for their own styles. Many releases are themed after real life objects such as Urban/Grunge, which are themed after real life objects in urban cities. Furni Values In Habbo, there are generally two groups of value with furniture. The first group is normal furni or norms. These are the least sought after/least expensive furniture in the game (depending on the rarity). The second group is rare furni or rares. These are the most sought after furniture in-game and some of the most expensive ones. Different Furni can have different rarities depending on how much of the item was bought, how much is still in the economy, how expensive it was when released, and what the current value of the item is to the community. In certain cases, value of the furni to the community outweighs the quantity in the hotel. An example of this is with the , where there are thousands of thrones in-game they are still considered to be very valuable by the community, and therefore highly sought after. Norms Normal Furni or Norms, are furniture that are easily/readily available at low costs to anyone. Norms are usually furniture that was released in the Shop. Due to this, the value goes down significantly since everyone has access to it at cheap prices. Most Norms cost anywhere from 1 - 50 Credits. Examples of norms include , , and . Rares Different Furni can have different rarities depending on how much of the item was bought, how much is still in the economy, how expensive it was when released, and what the current value of the item is to the community. In certain cases, value of the furni to the community outweighs the quantity in the hotel. An example of this is with the , where there are thousands of thrones in-game they are still considered to be very valuable by the community, and therefore highly sought after. There are two different types of rares, Normal Rares, and Super Rares. Normal Rares Normal Rares are rare furni that are common in-game, but not common enough to be considered normal. These furnis are usually worth 60 - 100 Credits. Examples of these include certain Fans, Dragons, and Pillows. There are certain cases where the value of the furniture in Coins may be as low as a Normal Furni, but the value to the community still classifies it as a Normal Rare. Super Rares Super Rares are rare furni that are extremely rare in-game, or valued incredibly high by the Habbo community. These furnis are worth anywhere from 200 Credits to over 10,000 Credits depending on the rarity. Examples of these include , , and . Acquiring Furni Furni can be obtained by either purchasing it with Habbo credits, winning games, participating in events or trading with other users for their Furni. Most Norms can be obtained easily by going to coin shops, where prices are usually low depending on the furni you require. Free Furni It is possible to obtain free furniture. Some methods include winning user made games, participating in official events, and going to user hosted giveaways. Floor Items This includes Floor Object's such as - Throne's, Gold Bar's, Exchange, Kitchen Item's, etc. These are all considered floor item's. This means they can only be placed on the floor, never on the wall. It is estimated over 95% of all Furni in the hotel are Floor Items. Wall Items Furni, such as windows, flags, stickie notes, etc., are all considered wall items. Posters will also occasionally have other Furni states like floor furni. Unlike floor objects, you can put wall items on top of each other repeatedly with no stacking involved, although there is a limit to how many can be put in one room at a time. Notes *Many hotels do not always have the same furni as another due to advertisement campaigns being combined with the type of furni. This also applies for Rares. See also *List of Furni Links *http://www.habbo.com/room/62917232 (An in-game "museum" that shows many, if not most, furni items released in the hotel.) Category:Furni